Unspoken Chemistry
by Alyson Grant
Summary: She's sassy, bold, and has a little thing called a attitude. When Serena decides to change the order of the way things flow between a guy she's always seemed to hate what will happen when she find's herself changing that opinion?
1. Unspoken Chemistry: Chapter 1

Hello. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for the first chapter of this story feel free to speak your mind! E-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll get back with you as soon as possible.  
  
You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
Unspoken Chemistry  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lunchroom:  
  
"I hate the way guys act all sweet one minute then act like total idiots the next." Raye said tossing her glossy black hair over her shoulder looking across the room to give the evil eye to her boyfriend Chad.  
  
"Hmm" Lita said slyly with her dark brown eyes twinkling, "Is that trouble in paradise I sense?"  
  
Raye frowned at her with her eyes narrowing slightly. "My private life is my business. Got that?"  
  
"So is that a yes?" Lita asked mischicously.  
  
"You are so impossible!" She said standing up quickly causing her hair to swing around her slim body and set across the room with a walk of determined intent.  
  
Hair set in two parts, severely set high in a circular loop, then loose hair streaming down to a little more than mid back I walked into the lunchroom. Striding across the floor toward my regular table with my closest friends I paused to take the entire setting in. I saw with a small flash of anger this annoying boy I unfortunately know. Handsome, smart, popular, are three things about him I will very grudgingly admit but he is also the most arrogant person I've ever had the unpleasant chance to meet. He happened to look up and catch my gaze. He winked at me with a small grin. What's he trying to pull?  
  
"Chad what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
"What, you didn't see me over there?" She demanded without even letting him finish his sentence. Her eyes were flashing with annoyance.  
  
"Yes I-"  
  
"What the hell happened to hello kisses and all that crap? What, you think you can just ignore me like I'm some kind of-"  
  
Chad finally decided to take charge forcefully. He decided to cut her tirade short with a little act of love. "Hello Rei. So nice to see you." He exaggerated the words in a laughable way, "Now if you would just let me get a word in edgewise I might just be able to tell you that…"  
  
He leaned in close to her with his eyes twinkling as he looked at her with a half eyes closed gaze which made him look really sexy.  
  
"I"  
  
He gently took one of her small hands and held it in one of his as he caressed her now blushing cheek.  
  
"Love"  
  
He leaned in closer so they were even closer then they had been before when they were having the mostly one sided confrontation.  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
I sat down at my usual seat but no one seemed to be paying attention. They were all laughing about something.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked curiously because I just had to know what was happening.  
  
Mina laughed a little. "Nothing much. Hey, have you seen Raye today?"  
  
"Yeah I have" I nodded, "But not since our first period Science class."  
  
"Okay, then check this out." She discreetly pointed across the room to where Raye and her boyfriend were having a major public display of affection.  
  
Amy looked at me and then glanced at the scene the two of them made. Smiling a wry smile she said with a one eyebrow raised, "Not exactly shy today are they?"  
  
"Give me a break! When have you ever known those two to be shy about their feelings for each other?" Lita said.  
  
"Point well taken." Amy agreed.  
  
  
  
I took one look at the two of them in a middle of a embrace and thought about how lucky people in love really are. Now that's the kind of scene that can make you feel totally pathetic to not have a boyfriend. They can be so sickening romantic sometimes, like now for example. Plus they have this really crazy relationship which is actually really funny to watch. First they act like they're fighting then the next minute it's as if they are in the privacy of some kind of hotel room. What they never seem to realize is that no, they are not in private and yes, they are in a public place and in the publics' eyes. Not that acting like that is a bad thing. If I were in love I'm sure I would act the same way. Maybe.  
  
Meanwhile my friends and I decided to have a little fun at their expense by cheering and just whooping it up.  
  
"Raye. Chad. Go somewhere with that." and when they kept on acting like they were about to reenact a love scene for most of the student body I chimed in with: "You know you hear me! Don't even try to act like you don't!"  
  
But they were still locked in a tight embrace. Ignoring us took most of the fun out of it. Sheesh some people just don't know when to quit huh? Or at least know when to get a room? Maybe true love not only makes you crazy but stupid and deaf as well. Not that I've had the luxury of really knowing that for myself.  
  
After the final bell :  
  
"Serena. You wouldn't believe what just happened!"  
  
I turned around as I felt a hand grip my arm and then saw my friends smiling face.  
  
"Hey Amy!" I said "What happened." I really wondered what was up with her since she was so uncharacteristic at the moment. Her usual personality is subdued, quiet, and even serious. Not really hyper and extra excited as I could plainly see by her flushed cheeks and bright eyes.  
  
We started walking down the hall toward the exit together. The entire lobby was crowded because it was the end of the day.  
  
"You remember that guy I was telling you about?" She was trying to calm down and act casual about it by calling him 'that guy' when I knew full and well she not only knew his name but probably almost every little quirk about him.  
  
"Yeah I do. How could I forget? You've been going on and on about him practically nonstop for weeks!" I just felt the need to set her straight about this little fact lest she forgot all of a sudden.  
  
She turned slightly red at my statement and said in a prim and proper voice "I'll pretend like I didn't hear that."  
  
"Now why would you do that? It's only the truth." I gave her a grin and batted my eyelashes innocently just to make her laugh.  
  
"Your version anyway." Ami said giggling, "Which makes me seem totally obsessive. And I was not going on and on about him for weeks!"  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. My mistake." Whatever you want to believe Ami. Whatever you want to believe.  
  
"What happened today? Tell me before we get even more sidetracked!" I gave her a playful push.  
  
" He asked me out!"  
  
"All right!" It's about time because those two have been making me sick on a daily basis from the way they act. Looking at each other when the other's not, acting all flirtatious in the halls are two examples of how they basically let it all be known in an obvious sort of way that makes then seem like high school freshmen. It's about time one of them asked the other out. My only question is what took them so long?  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Ryan's party next week Saturday." Then she said anxciously. "You and everyone else is going right?"  
  
"Um yeah." I looked at her like she was crazy. "It's Ryan's party remember? His parties are always one of the best. Who in their right mind would miss it?"  
  
"Right of course. That was a stupid question to ask but I'm just a little flustered right now. I just can't believe he asked me out!" Ami said running her fingers through her short hair.  
  
"Believe it! Please, the signs were there all along. You two have been acting love struck for ages." I said. "The only thing I want to know is what took him so long because this whole thing was about to start getting ridiculous."  
  
"Wait a second!" Amy said grabbing my arm, "There he is!"  
  
"Where?" I asked looking around until I saw him. "Oh I see him. So go over there and talk to him!" Why does he have to be talking to that jerk? I frowned slightly when I saw Greg talking to a boy I didn't exactly hold in high esteem.  
  
" He's talking to Darien right now." Amy said suddenly looking nervous.  
  
She felt so shy about talking to the boy she liked that she was looking for every excuse to avoid talking to him. How refreshing.  
  
"What's your point?" I asked rolling my eyes, "Darien isn't anybody." I knew the real reason she didn't want to go over there was because she was still shy around the guy she liked. She was looking for any and every excuse to get out of talking to him. That truly boggles the mind.  
  
  
  
"Now I know your going crazy." Amy said "Darien isn't anybody? Oh please. Just because you don't like him doesn't detract from the fact that he is one of the most popular boys in this school."  
  
"Whatever. What are we then? Chopped liver?" I muttered, "All hail to the almighty Darien.." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be mean." Amy admonished me.  
  
"I'm not being mean. It's just that everyone act's like he's this total enigma and that's not true." I protested against her words.  
  
"I guess I see your point." Amy said doubtfully giving me a look at the corner of her eye. "Just do me a favor? Don't get so worked up about him."  
  
I sighed and flashed her a smile to show her I wasn't upset or worked up. "Look are you going over there to talk to him or not?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going. I'll meet you and everybody else at the mall later as planned though."  
  
"Okay. See you there." I gave her a little wave and smile before continuing to walk down the steps that led to the main entrance of school.  
  
Later that afternoon some of my friends and I went to the mall. There we saw some people we knew from school and we all started to hang out at the mall in a group. Chad and Raye, Mina and Andrew, Lita and Ken, and now the soon to be newest couple Amy and Greg were just some of the people there. The only thing that could ruin the outing was Darien showing up. And as luck would have it, the fates hate me and he did walk into the pizzeria where we were ordering a large pie of pizza. Now Darien is seen as the nice guy by everyone but me so no one really understands my plight.  
  
When you see a girl you know, you automatically would call her by her name if you knew her right?  
  
Well, Darien really doesn't have any intelligence at all because he constantly calls me out of my name.  
  
Plus he has the nerve to do it in this friendly, oh-so-casual sort of way as if we were old buddies! Which we are not. Don't me wrong on that.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head!" He said smirking a little. Obviously he was just waiting for my usual reaction. Sorry sweetheart I'm not really in the mood to be quite so predictable today. Then again when am I ever this so called predictable?  
  
"Darien if your going to call me Meatball Head…"I trailed off to run my fingers down his chest.  
  
Standing tall I wrapped my arms around him lightly and felt his not so surprisingly rock hard muscles that couldn't be disguised by his shirt. Nice. Did I dare? Yes, after a slight hesitation I then blew a little hot air into his ear and whispered in a way I would to a lover "What do you suggest I call you?"  
  
I threw him off track in that moment and I knew it. Hell, that's the way I planned it. He expected me to act the way I usually do and instead I acted just a little differently. Don't mess with me Darien because I will mess with you right back.  
  
"Hush. Don't answer that right now." I said and as a spur of moment thing I kissed him on the cheek. Hmm softer than I expected. And his reaction? Hey I expected it and couldn't have planned it better. "Bye Darien." I traced a soft line along the side of his face with my fingers.  
  
With that final slightly teasing remark and smile I walked right past him like nothing happened but just before walking out the door I turned around to where he was still standing, looked him up and down suggestively and gave him a wink.  
  
I had walked just a few feet away and was just outside Macy's entrance when my cell phone rang.  
  
"By now you should be near Macy's. That's a safe distance. Nice performance back there. I just have to give you your props for that. I couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
"Raye hi!" I know this girl so well that she doesn't even feel the need to address herself when calling me.  
  
"Hey girl. What the hell was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You and Darien! What else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Oh you mean besides the little lunch incident?"  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
"Then lets not even go there about Darien and I."  
  
"Come on! Wait a second… Darien and I? Since when are you two even in that context?"  
  
" Since never." I paused thoughtfully. "Since now. A lady never kisses and tells."  
  
"Serena! Don't give me that!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just flirting with him a little. That's all."  
  
"You two would look very cute together. You know that right?"  
  
"Hold up." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Please don't go there." I really don't want to throw up anytime soon."  
  
"Whatever Serena. So tell me this. What was the point of that little scene you two just had?"  
  
"Just putting a little flavor in the old routine."  
  
"You are truly a piece of work."  
  
"Takes one to know one dear. Hey, save me a slice of that pizza?"  
  
She laughed and said "Sure. Only Darien and his fine self could get you to leave a meal."  
  
"Hey you know I had to make a good exit."  
  
"Uh huh. You sure did that. Girl you had him standing there in shock. It was as if he couldn't believe what just happened. You are going to have him so whipped and around your finger if you work this right."  
  
"I know! Darien just annoys me so much that I just felt the sudden need to torture him." I smiled a special smile with that statement .  
  
"Are you going to do this tomorrow too?"  
  
"I wasn't planning to. It was mostly a spur of moment thing." I replied , "Do you think I should?"  
  
"Yeah! I want to have a good laugh again. Besides this will be one step closer to the two of you finally going out."  
  
"Raye I have no interest whatsoever in Darien. You know that!"  
  
"Do I? You two sure don't act like it. Teasing is only flirtation for the two of you. I know that, you know that, he probably knows that, the whole world knows that even if you try to act like you don't."  
  
"I really can't believe your audacity sometimes." I rolled my eyes and resumed walking. "Raye as much  
  
fun as this has been I've got to get going. Talk to you later! Ciao!"  
  
and with that I strode out the doors of the Mall and started walking toward the parking lot to drive home.  
  
As I drove home I couldn't help thinking about what Raye had said. What if she was right? Damn she really would be one to rub it in my face if she were too. I couldn't possibly feel anything for Darien than resentment at his very existence on the planet. He just rubs me the wrong way…intentionally. He makes it a mission in life to make mine as uncomfortable as possible. So my reaction is to annoy him as well. So basically our whole relationship is annoying each other. Sometimes it's affection and harmless flirtation that we share but usually it's just the tiniest slice of pure hate and competivness that I feel for him. Which really makes it all the more interesting and ironic considering that I used to think he was cute. Not that he's stopped being cute, it's just that given his attitude I don't really see it as relevant anymore. Usually, anyway.  
  
We met when I was fourteen years old and in a heinous mood because of a less then spectacular test grade. I was so upset that I threw it high in the air and then it hit him. Rather then be a gentleman and give me my paper that I obviously didn't want, he looked at it and teased me about my bad grade. I wish I could say that I never saw him again but alas it wasn't so.  
  
During that year we met numerous times. Most were by literally running into each other. He would make rude remarks about almost everything about me and seemed to relish my reactions which were very predictable. He always caught me when I was my most vulnerable or upset and somehow almost always brought the worst out of me. Words seemed to slice into me, the way a sharp knife would because they were just that cruel, intentionally or not.  
  
Some people may have thought that I was too sensitive and probably still do. Maybe I was and possibly still am but that's no excuse for treating someone you can't even call a friend in such a way. I didn't find him funny then and I sure as hell don't find him humorous now. Except now there's a little difference. It's called retaliation and full out flirtation. I make no apologies for being the kind of person that I am because that was how I was brought up to be.  
  
When I was younger I used to allow people to walk all over me. Now that I'm older I've changed a lot and don't have the time or the patience to deal with that anymore. And as I become a older image of myself as I am today I realize that this change is for the better because it's made me a much stronger person on the inside. When I realize how much the times have changed for me I stop and think that it's almost ironic in a way. The world, it appears, is just filled with all the ironical elements of life. 


	2. Unspoken Chemistry: Chapter 2

Hello. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for the second chapter of this story feel free to speak your mind! E-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll get back with you as soon as possible.  
  
You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
Unspoken Chemistry  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saturday was Ryan's party at one of his parent's beach front estates. There was hardly any supervision which always makes for a wild party. So Lita, Mina, Raye, and I got ready for the party at Amy's house. We planned on spending Saturday night there and going home late Sunday evening.  
  
"Most of us don't see that as a option. That looks disgusting." Raye said glancing at the contents of the small expensive jar Amy was offering.  
  
"Don't knock it till you've tried it." She said a little defensively.  
  
"That looks beyond weird." Raye said in a dismissive way as she turned back to her magazine.  
  
"My mother swears by this company." Amy said a little defensively.  
  
"I hate to think about what that says about her." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"Kidding! Kidding! I was only kidding! Calm down all right?"  
  
"Your mother really uses that?" I thought of how great Amy's mother looked. Really youthful considering both her age and the fact that she has a very stressful job as a doctor. "Well in that case, I guess I could give it a try. "  
  
"Girls?" suddenly in a causal pants suit and three layers of elegant pearls, Mrs. Anderson walked in "Have you seen my- Oh!" she burst out laughing looking at Amy's, Mina's and Lita's faces, "Yes, I guess you have."  
  
"Sorry Mom. We were just borrowing it." Amy said  
  
"So I see." She said with her eyes filled with mirth and her arms crossed. "You girls don't really need it though."  
  
"Sure we do! We need to primp and exfoliate and all that stuff!" Lita said excitedly.  
  
"Definitely, Mrs. Anderson. We have to look great for tonight!" Mina said.  
  
" I see. Well that's very important indeed. You've all got skin like a baby's bottom though. At my age I'd kill for that . Your only sixteen. Believe me, you really don't need this little secret just yet." She said with her eyes twinkling as she collected her belongings that were spread out on Amy's vanity.  
  
"Bye girls. Do come see me when your all dressed and ready to go. I'll take pictures!" Then she was gone.  
  
I looked at Amy who was already dressed. "You have the coolest mother."  
  
"Hmm if you say so. You aren't the one who has to live with her every day but she's okay. Besides did you hear her? I'll take pictures!" she mimicked. "As if we were freshmen going to our first semiformal."  
  
"Skin like a baby's bottom huh?" Rei said to herself as she raised her arms. "Wonder if Chad's noticed that?"  
  
"Raye oh my god would please for one minute not mention his name?" Lita asked in exparation throwing her arms in the air. "I think I liked it better when he was volunteering to work at your grandfather's shrine and you hated him!"  
  
"To be young and in love is a feeling like no other." Raye said dramatically throwing herself backwards on Amy's bed.  
  
"The only feeling I'm getting right now is sickness." I joked.  
  
Raye grabbed a light blue decorative pillow edged in dark blue embroidery from the bed and threw it at me. I dodged quickly and said "I surrender. I surrender!" She ignored me though and threw another.  
  
"Hey would you watch the nails? Do I look like I'm playing with you? If I mess my nail's up, Raye I swear, that you won't live to see the light of day." I said as I waved them around.  
  
"And would you watch how you treat my pillows?" Amy said crossly watching two more of them fly into the air from her view in the mirror as she put the final touches on her makeup.  
  
"Sure thing Amy. Sorry, I'll let Serena slide this time." Rya smirked at me .  
  
"Ohh I'm so filled with gratitude." I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"Hey!" Raye said picking up another pillow "Don't make me come over there!"  
  
"Raye Hino, don't even think about touching about another one of my pillows!" Amy said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Then she threw the one in her hand toward me.  
  
Amy gave her a look. Raye held up her hands meekly.  
  
"I believe you said not to touch another pillow." She said in a serious tone.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I was already touching that one." Raye said solemnly.  
  
"Oh for the love of god." Amy said resignedly.  
  
The party was already in full swing by the time we got there. Everyone knows that you always have to make a fashionably late entrance. Our group is well known in school and we are thought of as popular and well known. We are notoriously known for wild, provocative behavior and the parties that we give. It's almost cliché really when we pass a freshman and they look at us with fear or respect. This is who we are.  
  
"Yeah! Now this is what I call a party!" Raye practically screamed as the music was so loud is was practically making vibration's on the insides of our minds.  
  
We were standing on the top of the stairs where the elegant staircase spread out on either side of the landing. Looking down we saw most of our crew. Amy was dancing with Greg. Mina was dancing with Andrew in a intimate way near the corner of the room. Lita was with her boyfriend Freddy somewhere. Everyone else was just having way to much fun dancing under the strobe light's to be bothered. The atmosphere was just great with the dim light's and all and the pulsating music. The only way I could describe it all was crazy, wild, and fun.  
  
"Hey you two. Welcome to the party!" Ryan suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey Ryan!" Raye said.  
  
"Hi Ryan." I nodded at him, "Great party."  
  
"Thanks." He said to me "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I told Raye I would see her see her later. Ryan turned around as we were walking down the  
  
staircase and said, "Raye I must say, you look great tonight."  
  
I almost died laughing at the look on Chad's face. He took a possessive hold of her waist as if to prove exactly who the alpha male was. Men!  
  
As we were walking down the stairs I asked Ryan in a flirtatious tone, "So… going to say anything about me?"  
  
"Aww it's nothing you don't already know." He said giving me a look that swept from head to toe.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Tell me anyway." I said leaning in dangeriously close then moving away, flirting with him  
  
"Serena" he rested his hands on my hips as we moved to the center of the dance floor. "You know you look fantastic."  
  
"Maybe." I said resting my head on his shoulder for a second. "But it never hurts to be told."  
  
"Serena your too much."  
  
"Yeah?" I gave him a smoldering look.  
  
"Yeah." He looked at me in such a way that it was almost funny. Not that I would dare laugh.  
  
After a few dances we started dancing with other people. I probably danced with most of the guys there. That's the fun part of going to parties without a date. You aren't obligated to dance with only one person . But pretty soon I got tired of dancing and walked off the dance floor to get some soda. I took a cup with me and decided to walk down to the beach for a little quiet. Well as much quiet as I could get with the music escaping through the house.  
  
It took a while to make it out the front door because people kept on asking me to dance but when I eventually made it out. Sometimes popularity and being in the 'in crowd' can have a annoying tag to it. I was just sitting down on this large black rock near the edge of the water looking at the calming scenic view when I heard footsteps. I looked to my right and there he was.  
  
"Hi Meatballhead." He said sitting down next to me.  
  
I glanced at him and thought to myself this one question. Why did he have to come and ruin this for me? What's his deal? I just really didn't feel like dealing with Darien right now. I just wanted to be alone. Or share this with someone I cared about which obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I put my head in my hands and sighed.  
  
"What did you say to me?" I asked wearily.  
  
"I said Hi Meatballhead." He repeated himself. The very nerve of this guy never ceases to astound me.  
  
"I realize that in the grand scheme of things brains alluded you completely, but do you have to make it so painfully obvious?"  
  
"Gee I didn't realize you cared so much." He put one hand to his heart.  
  
"I don't. Don't get it twisted."  
  
"Why Serena I would never." He reached out and touched a tendril of my hair that was flying in the light breeze.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered looking down at my nails for a second. A perfect French manicure is what I saw. To bad it couldn't distract me from him or his touch that was now drifting slowly down my bare arm no matter how much I tried.  
  
We started walking along the shoreline. Farther and further away from the party we walked in silence. For some reason Darien was quiet also and I wondered what he could be thinking of . The music was becoming lower and lower until it was almost like a distant memory. I couldn't help but notice that in profile he looked almost surreally handsome in the moonlight. Then after a few minutes he broke the silence.  
  
"I mean I know you want me but do you have to be so obvious about it?" Darien asked me in a joking tone.  
  
"That's not even funny. How dare you!" I said in outrage as I started to feel my cheeks getting warmer at the what I once thought was a direct insult. Now however I couldn't help wondering if it was the slightest of truths. I mean it's insulting to think that I could possibly have any interest in this conniving, annoying, cocky male who thinks he is just such the God. Perhaps if I were honest with myself …  
  
"Just telling the truth." He said with a smile, staring straight ahead and then toward the water.  
  
"I think it's the other way around." I said glaring at him  
  
"If you say so." He returned my glare with a blatant stare that was neither flirtatious, serious, or in a joking manner. It was carefully veiling whatever was going on in his mind.  
  
"I'm getting really annoyed. So if you don't get out of my face in less than a second you will get slapped." I said with my eyes flashing and hands balled up into tiny fists. I was tired, annoyed, and my limit's were just about to end. God he makes me so angry sometimes! I think I'll just punch him instead. So he'll get what her really deserves. I raised my arm to do just that, but in mid swing his reflexes really proved true. He caught it and then smoothly said:  
  
"Oh too bad. I was really hoping for a kiss instead."  
  
"Good luck getting one!" I said genuinely surprised by his words and not knowing if he was serious or just joking. I was to busy trying to pull free from his strong grasp with unsuccessful results to think about it too much about it that very second.  
  
"Serena. I think you should know that I always get what I want." He said softly looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"And what do you want?" I said flirtaciouly. I was held in a gaze I just couldn't break I shivered slightly.  
  
Practically trapped with no way out. I thought I might as well calm down and use the moment to my benefit. Maybe I'll toy with him some more like I did last week…  
  
"This." Then her stepped closer to me and before I knew what was going on he brushed the most gentle of kisses across my lips.  
  
It felt like…oh I don't know. Whoa! I was so taken by surprise. The entire moment was really soft if that makes any sense. It wasn't really like a urgent moment of passion but softer, gentler, and even better. I just had to get hold of my senses though. His lips are so soft though which are pulling me under this power. It was like being pulled under a tidal wave with the rush and the feelings of surprise and the shock. It was almost a feeling of subcoming to unconscious. This was Darien! I mean he and I would never be the answer to a equation. It just didn't play out.  
  
My eyes flew open from their original hazy state. I took a step back and said shakily, "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"Sorry. I just-" Suddenly his whole demeanor changed into a confident playboy into the actions of insecurity. He had this unsure look in his eyes of an about to start stammering out of nervousness child. I saw it in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again." I interrupted him willing myself to stay in place and not to take another step back. I had to hold my ground and not show him how I really felt. That maybe I wanted to do that again. That's how much I was affected.  
  
"Are you sure about that? he asked with a teasing grin taking a step closer to me.  
  
"Yes!" I tried really hard not to notice how close we were yet again. Almost as close as before. Dangerous really.  
  
Are you afraid of me?" As quickly as his attitude had changed before it was once again back to normal. I saw it in his eyes and out of defensiveness I reacted the only way I could. By playing his game as he did.  
  
"Hardly!" I said with a smile of scorn.  
  
"Just making sure. Then I'll talk to you later then." He said giving me this really cute smile as if he were about to leave.  
  
"Don't count on it!" I said silently admonishing myself for my wayward thoughts about his smile and then without a backwards glance I left him standing there against a background of still blue water that were as deep in color as his eyes. Only the remembrance of the touch and feel of my lips on his made me blush. It was like fire on the stone and ice I was trying to be. I touched my lower lip curiously as if it weren't my own and for the first time since we kissed I wondered what was going on between the two of us. If he knew, it was his own private secret because I sure didn't have a clue of what to think about the latest development between Darien and I. 


	3. Unspoken Chemistry: Chapter 3

Hello. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions for the third chapter of this story feel free to speak your mind! E-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll get back with you as soon as possible.  
  
You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
  
  
Unspoken Chemistry  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I was at my locker on Monday morning when I felt two arms encircle my waist. I turned halfway around and saw that I was not only in Darien's arms but also in a really incriminating position. As if we about to start kissing was how close and intimate we were.  
  
"Hi Serena." He said.  
  
"Hi Darien." I said and raised one eyebrow at him. I snuggled against him, relaxing and said in a low sultry voice near his ear that was meant to have the tones of being seductive. and had the undertones of the very act of seduction. "So tell me Darien. Do I have to ask you to let go of me or are you going to do it all on your own?"  
  
"Serena I thought we were friends."  
  
" Your a smart boy." I said as he released me gently but slowly. "Act like it."  
  
"You are so mean to me Serena." Darien said with a mock wounded expression on his face.  
  
"I'm mean? Oh please. You are the one who wrote the very book on the topic of Mean." I looked in my locker to see if there was anything else I needed. Then I checked my locker mirror for approval on looking okay.  
  
"So you're just going to ignore me now?" He asked me. He was leaning on the locker next to mine. I tried not to think of how cute he looked just then.  
  
"Looks like it." I said while reaching into my bag to get my lip gloss. Putting on another coat, I looked once more and decided that this look was perfect to start the day. I tried not to think about the fact that Darien was watching my every move.  
  
"You wound me deeply. You know that right?"  
  
"Good." I said giving him a cutting glance, "Now you know how it feels."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked me with slight frown marring the features of his face.  
  
"Not so smart after all Darien." I remarked. "Do me a favor and just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not? On second thought I can't be bothered. I've got a class to go to."  
  
"Yeah? So do I. Bye Meatball Head." Then he kissed me on the cheek, gave me a smile that only he could give and started walking away.  
  
I started blushing but had to say something. "You know my name Darien! Act like some sense and use it!"  
  
"Sure thing sweetheart!" he called back to me giving me a wink.  
  
I stood there glaring at his retreating back and thought to myself how utterly and totally crazy Darien was. He deliberately didn't use my name. He did it just to irk me! Sweetheart. That's new. Oh please.  
  
"Jackass." I muttered to myself.  
  
"I can only assume your talking about Darien." Rei said calmly leaning against the spot Darien just had.  
  
"Yeah." I said automatically. "Rei?"  
  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out." She said with a smug smile.  
  
"You are so corny. Don't sneak up on me like that! Sheesh let a body know your there. Make some noise. Clap your hands. Do something or I will go off on your ass one day."  
  
"Girl, please. You know you won't do shit. Calm down because it's way to early for all your drama." She looked in my mirror to check to see that she was still perfection. Then she reached in her bag to reapply some more lipstick. We are just too alike. It's almost scary. Almost.  
  
"You've no idea." I muttered "So how did you know I was talking about Darien?" I closed my locker door and looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"I've got my ways. Now would you come on?" She asked impatiently already herding me halfway down the hall. "I really don't feel like being late for that crazy man's Science class. He has such an attitude problem."  
  
"Just because your cell phone rang and you got in trouble during class last week because he hates them in his classroom doesn't mean he has a attitude problem."  
  
"Yes it does. He could have at least let me talk for a second. That was a emergency phone call."  
  
"Uh huh. Right. You think every phone call from Chad is an emergency phone call. An emergency really isn't really the boyfriend calling."  
  
"Yeah well…"  
  
"You act like you'll never see him again."  
  
"You've never been in love so you don't know how it feels."  
  
"Maybe not but if I ever do fall in love I won't let it go down like that."  
  
"Hmph when your in love you'll probably be worse than me or some people we know."  
  
"I doubt that. Don't hold your breath waiting for that moment to arrive."  
  
"Oh, don't be so stubborn."  
  
"Stubborn? Me? Oh look who's talking!"  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm stubborn?"  
  
"What do you think? If the shoe fit's, wear it."  
  
"Serena you are just lucky I'm in a good mood right now because I swear I'll-"  
  
"Somehow I don't seem worried." I teased as I tapped a finger on the corner of my mouth "Hmm I wonder why?"  
  
"You should be Meatball Head!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not? Everyone else does."  
  
"Correction. Only one other person does" I cast her a look of disdain that she had perfected to simple perfection "other than you and it's not funny either way."  
  
"Darien does it because he likes you. I do it because I'm one of your closest friends. Why would you be insulted or upset about that?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really insulted per se. It's just annoying."  
  
"Deal with it. It's a term of a affection."  
  
"Not with Darien it is. I'll pretend like I didn't hear what you just said about Darien liking me too, because that's the only way I'll know not to slap you."  
  
"Gee Serena. Heaven forbid you actually lighten up for once and just be honest with yourself . I know you like him."  
  
"Way to make me sound like a freshman Raye!" I mimicked her words "I know you like him!"  
  
Suddenly a girl with wavy brown hair turned around and looked up at me with such wide brown eyes when I said that. Obviously, given her stricken expression at the moment, she was a freshman.  
  
To make sure she didn't think I thought anything was wrong with freshmen I said loudly.  
  
"Not that there's anything wrong with being a freshman."  
  
Rei smirked at me as we saw the girl turn the very next corner. "Your too nice. Plus, your going soft on me!" She accused me of this as if it were a crime. "Why would you care about what that little girl thought about you anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to seem rude. You act like being nice is a bad thing."  
  
"I admit the feeling's been a little foreign to me for a while. I just don't really care about what people think about me." She paused. "Don't you realize?"  
  
"Realize what?" I asked her.  
  
"We are the ruler's of the school. We don't have to care about innocent little freshmen."  
  
"We won't be the ruler's until next school year when we become seniors." I reminded her.  
  
"Not really. Let me prove my point." She went over to this small group of girls and motioned me to come over too.  
  
"Have any of you heard of Raye Hino and Serena Tskunio?"  
  
They looked at each other in disbelief. It was as if they couldn't believe that she was actually talking to them. Then one boy said nervously, "Yeah we have. Isn't that you?" and he pointed at me "And that's Serena."  
  
Raye turned toward me triumphantly. "Told you." she turned back toward them and said, "Thanks. See you around!" and then she walked back toward me with a flip of her raven hair.  
  
The boy she was talking to just stood their looking at her in a confused and stupefied way. The other girls who were there were saying stuff like "Oh my goodness!Raye Hino just talked to us!" and "Can you believe that?" and "I think Serena smiled at me." And last but not least, "Raye smiled at me!"  
  
That's what I heard them saying amongst themselves with excitement. I wrinkled my nose. Okay I definitely feel weird right now. Raye smirked at me as she walked back to where I was standing. She then asked:  
  
"Do you get my point?"  
  
"That was so weird. I didn't even know them. Do you?"  
  
"No, I don't know them. That's why I consider my point well proven."  
  
"Someone I don't even know" I paused for a second "knows who I am. That's so weird." I muttered.  
  
"Hey do you think I'm thrilled with this popularity? I have to deal with boys basing their naive crushes on me." We stood outside our classroom door since we still had some time left.  
  
" Oh that is such a problem for you." I said sarcastically. Yes Raye that is just such a burden you have.  
  
"It is! I have a boyfriend."  
  
"No need to remind me. I haven't forgotten that fact."  
  
  
  
During First Period Science Class:  
  
"Does anyone here know what homeostasis is? What is it's purpose?" When he was met with dull stares and a quiet class he said "Well you should! This is a review question. You learned this in your sophomore science class. This was only a few month's ago people. You should all know the answer to this simple question."  
  
I raised my hand. When I gave the correct answer he looked a little relieved but still annoyed. "Why is it only Ms. Tskunio knew the answer? Are the rest of you sleeping throughout my class?"  
  
"Don't get too excited. You should see her in Math class." Raye mumbled. I poked her in reply to that.  
  
"Would someone please inform me of the distraction you all seem to share this morning?"  
  
"No wait! Actually it's this little thing called a life. Uh huh, and we are all just a little to busy living one to care about answering your stupid questions." Raye said again ignoring me.  
  
Yeah strange the way she can always talk like that and make jokes without caring. Our class isn't exactly easy to begin with but it also has the added pressure of it being a Honor's course so as junior's we have the next level of course requirements. Whoever said having the classes of a senior was easy was lying. Of course Raye's the one on the honor roll for Science and most of her other classes. She would be the one. Some people have all the luck.  
  
Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of a phone ringing. It couldn't have been mine because I had it on vibrate but I checked anyway. I shouldn't have bothered.  
  
"Ms. Hino! Do you care to explain this?"  
  
"Sure! Just give me a second." She turned away from him. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. After last week you would think she would, gee I don't know? Ignore the phone? Too much to ask for. Then she started speaking into the small metallic red phone.  
  
"Hello?  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
Oh no she is not even going to-  
  
"Yeah I have a class."  
  
"Mr. Baronet."  
  
My shoulder's started shaking from the silent laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Could you call me later?"  
  
Raye is just to much!  
  
"Um in about ten minutes?"  
  
"Okay, love you!"  
  
" Bye."  
  
I was just dying. It was so funny! At least she kept it short and sweet although by the look on Mr. Baronet's face you would have definitely thought otherwise. Mr. Baronet looked so angry and no one was caring, least of all the person who really should be giving him a brief thought at the moment. He was just standing there with what seemed like total shock and probably total humiliation of his student's latest blatant defiance. As soon as she said "Bye." to Chad he came striding down to the back of the room where Raye sits.  
  
"Okay. That's it! Hand it over." He held out his hand.  
  
"Excuse me?" Raye asked looking at him innocently but the slightest of smiles played upon her lips.  
  
"Give me that phone. Right now young lady or you will be facing dire consequences." He still had his hand out waiting for instant reaction.  
  
Please! Someone ought to let him know that commands and Rei Hino don't mix well at all. Plus coming from a teacher? That's just foolishness right there.  
  
As much as I would hate to be Raye right now I still found the situation vastly amusing. What was she going to do? I dabbed at the corner of my eye and tried to hold my laughter in. I was practically holding my breath for her reaction just like everyone else in the room.  
  
"No." she said looking up at him from her seat. She raised one hand and started to peer at her manicure.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked this in total disbelief.  
  
She looked up from her perfectly polished red nails with the tiny ying yang symbol in the center and said "I knew you were technology challenged, and now possibly hearing impaired as well, but since you don't seem to hear me or comprehend what I'm saying, I'll say it again. Just for you. No! Would you like me to spell that out for you?"  
  
Ouch. I winced. Does she want this little incident sent to the Dean? It sure seems like that will be the outcome.  
  
"Young lady-"  
  
"My name is not young lady." Raye said. "I was born as Raye Hino and that will be the name you will use if you have anything to say to me." Then she gave him a look as if to ask: Do you understand me?  
  
" Give me the cell phone immediately!" he sputtered angrily.  
  
"This phone is private property." Raye said with a bored look upon her face, "My private property. So do me a favor and don't ask for what you won't get."  
  
"Would you like to explain what this is doing on campus, let alone in my classroom" He gestured with anger at the phone still in her hand, "And your insolent behavior to the Dean? I don't want to think about what your GPA must be like."  
  
Raye stood up. "You know I would. The Dean and I really could have a nice little chat about my current GPA is in the top percentile of the junior class. We could also have a nice and long discussion about certain teacher's methods in teaching and how their attitude problems can seriously affect a student. Just to get that all out in the open! We could even talk about the fact that cell phone's are allowed on this campus and that you may even be breaking a little rule yourself for trying to ban them in your classroom."  
  
" In fact here's comes my favorite topic. It's most important in this agenda. I'm so sure you'll agree." She clapped her hands together two times in mock excitement, "We could have a nice long discussion on how it's a student's family's good money which pays for our right to attend this academy and not only that" she said when Mr. Baronet opened his mouth to speak, " but we are basically paying your salary. So you know I would go explain to the Dean whatever it was you thought should have been said. In fact, I truly would but" she deliberately paused for effect to check the time on her cell phone.  
  
The bell rang at exactly that second as it seems she expected and so perfectly planned. Unlike every other day everyone were still in their seat's waiting to see what would happen next. Science was never as intriguing as this day.  
  
"I'm afraid that I've got a class to go to. It was so nice talking to you though. We'll have to do this again sometime!" She started walking toward the door and was out. Now there goes a girl with fire and no qualms about standing up for herself.  
  
I was right behind Raye but unlike her paused at the door. Everyone was looking toward the door as if in some hypnotic trance. Then they looked at me as if I was some kind of a show. What's next?  
  
I looked at everyone and said in a bored tone, "What? Am I the only one with a class next period? Get a life people. Chop chop. At least act like you've got places to go." And with that I too was out the door. I almost felt sorry for Mr. Baronet but really the situation was just hilarious. It really was.  
  
"Come back here Ms. Hino!" I heard Mr. Baronet say . After being mute for how long? He decided to speak now? Gosh I love it when teacher's act so smart.  
  
I called back to him as I headed out, "I don't think she's coming back Mr. Baronet. You understand right? Class and all is truly important. You see my point!"  
  
"Ms. Tskuno. Come back here right this minute!" He called after me.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Baronet. I've got another class next and I believe yours just ended. I don't think I imagined that bell. You know how it is! Got to keep those grade's up! " Laughing almost the entire way to my next class I too didn't look back. I just love it when the day start's off right. Don't you?  
  
  
  
Later That Day:  
  
"I heard about what happened in Mr. Baronet's Science class this morning. Since when are you the bad girl?" He asked me curiously but at the same time in a flirtatious tone.  
  
"Since when do you start assuming that you know everything about me?"  
  
"So it's true then? You are a bad girl?" he said leaning against the lockers with a lazy grin.  
  
"And what if I were? Why would it concern you?"  
  
"You concern me. Everything about you concern's me."  
  
"Oh shove it Darien. You know you were never that amusing before and you sure as hell aren't now."  
  
"What if I don't mean it to be amusing?"  
  
"Then I wouldn't care less."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really."  
  
"Is that so?" he said in a low tone putting his hands on my waist.  
  
"Yes. You don't believe me?" I gulped at his touch but fought to keep my cool.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then your wrong."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Darien said moving his hands up to my back where he drew lazy circles with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked him with my eyes falling closed as I relaxed in his warm embrace.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question."  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"MmmHmm" I said as I nestled closer to him "I just hate a lot of things about you." I moved away from his arms and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But you already knew that. So why bother asking?"  
  
"Bye Darien." I picked up my bag as I turned to leave.  
  
"Serena, you cut me to a quick."  
  
"You do the same thing to me sweetheart." I said turning back to do the very same thing he did to me.  
  
"Anything for you Sweetheart." Darien said to me recognizing my game. "Oh and Serena? I didn't get the chance to give you your good morning kiss."  
  
"You'll do no such thing Darien."  
  
He walked confidently toward me as I stood there looking into his face. I was determined to hold my ground. "I believe I once told you I can get whatever I want. Continue to play your little game Serena. I'm on to you" He whispered in my ear, "and it's only a matter of time until I can really show you how I feel."  
  
I wriggled loose. "Darien we have always hated each other. Why ruin a good thing?"  
  
"Correction. I think you mean you've always hated me."  
  
"No you hated my gut's." I pointed out.  
  
"When?"  
  
"You know when. Don't act like you don't know!"  
  
"Would you consider maybe possibly tell me?" He asked this in a smooth voice of a silk and satin.  
  
"Maybe later." I said "I've really got to go."  
  
"I'm holding you to that Serena."  
  
And those were his final words as he left me as he had the day before. Amused, slightly annoyed, and almost yearning for his touch as I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. 


	4. Unspoken Chemistry: Chapter 4

Hello. If you have any questions or comments for the fourth chapter of this story feel free to speak your mind! If after reading this you happen to have any suggestions for anything that could have made this chapter better be sure to tell me about them. E-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll get back with you as soon as possible.  
  
You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
  
  
Unspoken Chemistry  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
During Lunch:  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys! Where's Amy?"  
  
"Over there with Greg." Mina said pointing vaguely before another taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.  
  
"Very cute." I said looking at them. They were all alone at this table in the corner of the room. They were right next to the window.  
  
"I agree. Those two are really hitting it off." Lita remarked as we observed them for a few seconds. Turning back to our table we grinned at each other furtively. We could only speculate about what was going on there!  
  
"Lucky Amy." I commented.  
  
"Amy's not the only one who's lucky. It looks like Serena and Darien are going to be the next major couple."  
  
"Yeah Serena what's up with you and Darien?" Lita asked me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah, you two did look very cozy this morning." Raye said.  
  
"What were you doing spying on us?"  
  
"Ohh so you guy's are a "us" now? Tell me I didn't just imagine that."  
  
"Raye!"  
  
"What? Calm down. We get it. You just want to keep it a secret for now huh?" Mina asked.  
  
"There is nothing going on between us to be kept a secret!"  
  
"If you say so." Raye said.  
  
"You guy's would be so perfect for each other though." Mina said.  
  
"I don't think that we would really be perfect for each other. It would be way too weird."  
  
"I hate it when people can't see the obvious." Raye said with a sigh.  
  
"The only obvious thing is how much we are not going to date! Can you get that through your heads?"  
  
"Whatever you say. All the signs are there but if you want to ignore them go right ahead."  
  
"Name one." I said sitting back in my chair with my arms crossed.  
  
"He kissed you at Ryan's party, he's always flirting with you, he's always around you-."  
  
"I said name one! That doesn't even mean anything! He probably just got caught up in the moment. "  
  
"I doubt it. A kiss tells how a person feels" Raye said with a heated look across her face, "sometimes even better than words. A kiss always means something. It can't be denied. Hey, why don't you ask him instead of just sitting here wondering about it?"  
  
"I'm not wondering about it! You are. Why would I ask him that in the first place?"  
  
" I just thought you might like to seeing as how he's coming over here right now." Raye said gazing at a point beyond me.  
  
"What!" I almost turned around in a panic.  
  
"No! No! No! Don't turn around. Cool, casual, and calm remember?"  
  
"I hate you for this. You probably did something to get him over here." I accused her with my hissed words and a wagging pointed finger.  
  
"No. Who me? Never." She said with a faint smile that didn't hide her laughter.  
  
"Well if it isn't Meatball Head and company." Darien said suddenly his voice was all to close.  
  
"Darien! We were just talking about you." Raye said with a calculating smile. When I grimaced at her she just gave me a innocent beguiling smile.  
  
"Really." He said with one raised eyebrow. "Well, all good things I hope."  
  
"You could say that." Mina said.  
  
I cast a horrified look at Mina. "Hah!" I said speaking for the first time since he arrived  
  
.  
  
"Serena why are you always so temperamental?" Darien asked with a lazy grin across his face.  
  
"Me? Temperamental? I don't think so." I said with a flippant gesture of the hair. "Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? Don't accuse me of being anything!"  
  
"I am not a jerk all the time. Now what would lead you to that conclusion?"  
  
"You want the whole entire list or the abridged version?"  
  
"You know what?" Raye said standing up "I think we ought to leave you two alone for a bit."  
  
"Yeah your right." Mina said in agreement. She was already picking up her bag and taking her pizza on the go.  
  
"See you guys later!" Lita said cheerfully as she followed Raye and Mina's lead.  
  
"No wait! You guy's come back here!" I said desperately but they only kept walking further away leaving me alone with Darien. Resignedly, I turned to face Darien who was sitting in the seat Mina had just vacated. It was right next to me and I sighed and looked at him with obvious dismay. Oh what a tangled web of deceit in which we weave.  
  
"Hmm…" Darien said "I wonder why they left so soon?" he said giving me a smile.  
  
"Ugh! You know why! You drove them away!" I said throwing my hands in the air.  
  
"Well at least were finally alone."  
  
"Oh joy." I muttered slumping low in my seat. I rolled my eyes, pouted my lips, folded my arms and tossed him one of my best combinations of defiant, bored, and sullen looks  
  
"You have to be one of the most confusing people I've ever known." He said softly.  
  
"Why?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Everything about you is confusing."  
  
"No not really. You just don't-"  
  
"Get you?" He said finishing my sentence.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's it." I said smiling cautiously at him. "You don't get me at all."  
  
"Now that's where your wrong." Darien said  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I understand a lot more about what goes on in your mind than you might suspect."  
  
"Why's that?" I asked with a carefully guarded look about my face.  
  
"We're alike. I just hadn't realized that before."  
  
I looked down at the table. "Um right, sure we are." I drew invisible circles with my finger as I avoided looking directly at him.  
  
"Do you want to go out the room for a second?"  
  
"Why?" I asked quickly.  
  
Why oh why did they leave me here alone with him? Whatever happened to the close knit friendship we had shared since those long forgotten days of junior high? How could they even think of doing this to me? They knew how I felt about him. Maybe that was the problem. My feelings were slowly changing before I even accepted them to be a fact. Being the good friends that they are and being the people that I would always confide in, they knew this and decided to take advantage. Oh what a very tangled web in which we weave when at first we deceive. Never have words been more true.  
  
"It's a little to distracting in here." He gestured to the lunchroom "And I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As we stood up he offered me his hand which I took. Hand in hand we walked out of the lunchroom. I felt something as my fingers touched his hand and when I looked up I knew from the very look in his eyes that he had felt it too. As we walked out the doors it seemed as if everything got even louder and more pronounced.  
  
  
  
Perhaps it was like slow motion where I was watching everything becoming …more and more…  
  
  
  
Individualized.  
  
I felt like I was watching this scene from above.  
  
It was as if I were separate, distant, and apart from it all somehow. 


	5. Unspoken Chemistry: Chapter 5

Hello. If you have any questions or comments for the fifth chapter of this story feel free to speak your mind! If after reading this you happen to have any suggestions for anything that could have made this chapter better be sure to tell me about them. E-mail me at AlysonGrant@yahoo.com and I'll get back with you as soon as possible.  
  
You can also say what you feel in form of a review for:  
  
  
  
Unspoken Chemistry  
  
by  
  
Alyson Grant  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
  
  
"So..." He said starting the conversation.  
  
We had walked to the art room in the Media building of school where some of the classes like photography, dance, art, all were hosted in the same building. At the moment the Art room was empty and we sat on one of the window seat where we were looking out. Since this building was toward the back of campus the only things that could be seen were the trees and grass. It was very secluded.  
  
"So?" I looked up at him expectedly. I looked at him unknowingly and just before I really realized the way the light from the window's made him look luminous and even cuter .  
  
"So, how's life?"  
  
"How's life?" I repeated "Is that what you wanted to ask me?" I felt oddly disappointed as if I were expecting something else. I just gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What exactly do you hate about me?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to know?" he asked me.  
  
"Don't answer a-"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question. I know, I know. You keep reminding me, as your way of avoiding answering a question. " He said quickly as I my mouth to protest that statement, "Would you just answer the question? Come on Serena." He gave me a most challenging look. "I dare you."  
  
I looked at him looking back at me with this really intense gaze in his eyes. His eyes, a deep color is like a midnight blue sky. His hair was falling to the front of his face and I couldn't resist the urge to brush the black strands away. His face felt cool against my fingers and I found myself wondering if it could be possible for us to be the answer to any simple equation. I could wonder about it for ages and never know for sure. It didn't feel like it had before. Us, or even my entire emotions as a setting didn't feel like it had before.  
  
A few years back when I really did hate him I would have never considered this. To be truthful, what did I know really? Now, I've discovered that we just have a friendly agreement to disagree but I guess deep down inside the depths of my heart and mind I knew that something between us had changed. Drastically changed.  
  
It had changed slowly but surely. Had I even noticed the minuscule changes as they had begun happening? As they began to take root carefully and then suddenly just sprang to life? As they materialized into something that couldn't or wouldn't easily be reversed? Did I even want them to? Was that why I was so surprised now? Because I hadn't noticed before? I knew that I didn't hate him, at least not anymore…  
  
We had friends in common and a status quota that was similar in school so we were always around each other. When your practically thrown together so many times you naturally start to find some good in a person you once thought had no good qualities at all. All our arguments now? I truly think they are just a facade or a diversion from the fact that we are at least friends now. We have been getting closer since near the end of my freshmen year. I guess I didn't want to admit that to anyone. Not to my friends or even myself.  
  
I took a deep breath and broke free from my thoughts. I simply said ,"Your attitude towards me."  
  
"My attitude towards you?" He said in a bemused way for confirmation.  
  
"Yes." I said getting slightly annoyed just thinking about it. In fact even more so given his reaction. Smug as ever, seemingly conceited, dismissive and arrogant to boot, not a repented bone in his body I'd always figured that's how he was in the thoughts of my mind. Just like before, just like in the days of the not to long gone past.  
  
"Okay." He drew out that one word slowly. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that was a small smile on his face and his dark blue eyes were twinkling with mirth and amusement. I honestly think he's enjoying this and for what reason I don't know and to be even more honest could live quite well without ever learning the knowledge. "What do you mean? Tell me."  
  
"The way you act Darien! Sometimes I get the feeling that you like me, other times that you just like toying with my mind. I hate that! I used to think that you just enjoy making me feel like I'm so beneath your standard but I honestly don't feel that anymore."  
  
The words rushed out of my mouth but I dismissed the thought that maybe I should stop talking because since he was so interested in knowing the least I could to was happily or rather not so happily and really oh so sarcastically oblige him. "Plus you are always calling me Meatball Head, even though I've repeatedly told you not to call me that. Plus the way you are always toying with me like at my locker yesterday, and even way before that. Take the party for example. What was that? I can't figure you out. Darien why did you kiss me that night?"  
  
" I just wanted to." He said this as if that was all there needed to be said. He said this as if that was reason enough.  
  
"That's not a good enough answer Darien." I got up and started walking around the room. I was wearing a light brown sweater and one of my favorite leather pants in a similar shade of brown as my sweater. My boots heels were softly clicking on the shiny hardwood floor . I was trying to release my pent up energy which seemed to be a combination of both nervousness and annoyance.  
  
I was all to aware of his eyes which seemed to follow my every move. I tried to avoid them or at least act like I didn't notice his penetrating stare by looking instead at the student artwork that was displayed all around the sunny room filled with the light without obstruction from the huge bay windows. "Sometimes I feel like slapping you silly but that's not enough of a reason to do it."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked me raising his eyebrows up and down in a comical manner. "You seemed to forget that little bit of logic in the past. As I recall you were quite violent to me back in the day Serena. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"  
  
"Don't try to make me laugh Darien! Do I look like I'm in the mood for laughter?" I walked back over to him and sat down again.  
  
"Well I don't know about that" He said slowly, "But you do look very beautiful today."  
  
A smile began it's gentle tell tale curve before I could even start to stop it. I could feel a blush starting to stain my cheeks as I looked up into his eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"Well you say that, you've a problem with my attitude towards you," He said looking back into mine with a level of intensity like no other, "Yet I can make you smile?" He asked me this softly.  
  
"Apparently so." I said. "Don't even start!"  
  
"Who me? I would never even think of it." He assured me.  
  
"You know what?" I stood up. "I'm beginning to understand you too."  
  
"I'm not hard to understand." He reached up and caught my hand. "Sit down for a second would you? Are you nervous are something?"  
  
He pulled me down toward him so that I was practically in his lap. I leaned back against him with my head against his chest and said, "What would make you think I was nervous?"  
  
"No particular reason. You just keep on moving around so much as if you think I'm going to attack you or something."  
  
I turned to face him. "That's hardly what's going on. Don't flatter yourself." I struggled to regain control seeing as how accurate he was in his hypothesis about me and my actions a few seconds earlier. I wasn't about to let him know that though so I changed the subject. "You would be so surprised at how complicated you really are."  
  
"If you say so Serena. So, truce?" he asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truce." He repeated himself , "If I try not to annoy you, by acting the way I usually act, you won't have anything to hate about me. Isn't that right?"  
  
"That's really sweet" I said looking at him in surprise, "But don't change yourself just for me."  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"Darien, we are friends right?" I asked him this with a cautious look across my face as if he would deny this. I sat up from my comfortable spot against his body to face him fully and gauge his reaction and facial expression to this question. I wasn't really asking a question but rather stating a fact which I felt a little unsure about at times.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are." He gave me a genuine smile at that.  
  
"Just because I don't like some things about you." I said to him, "Mainly the way you act toward me sometimes" I gave him a look when I said that, "doesn't mean I want you to change."  
  
"Really." He raised one eyebrow again. "I definitely would have thought otherwise."  
  
"I guess I like you the way you are." I said with a slight blush I hoped against hope that he couldn't see. I guess I like you. Period. I can't tell him that just yet can I?  
  
"So you won't mind if I do this?"  
  
"Do what?" I asked and got my answer soon enough.  
  
He leaned in and then upon closing my eyes I felt the most amazing kiss ever. His kiss made the back of my eyes go liquid gold and the feel of it was intoxicating. Really and truly intoxicating. What I felt in those few moments was like no other feeling. As we continued kissing it was like time had stopped. Time stood still, just for us, in my way of thought. His lips felt just as soft as the first time we kissed. I felt like I couldn't really compare it to anything else because that would be an injustice.  
  
Being in his embrace and in his arms made me feel safe and comforted even though I wasn't in the frame of mind to be worrying or upset about a single thing. He was just comforting and strong in way of mind, thought, and actions. For some reason, as I thought later, after the fact, I thought the entire moment was like being in a nice, warm cashmere sweater in front of a fire as you sat in a rocking chair against the backdrop of a clear crescent moon. Weird, romantic and in love? I have to think about that last one. This is just another part of who I am and It's something I wouldn't try to change only because it's a part that's deeply imbedded inside me. 


End file.
